


Snowstorm

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay tuned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #17 'Snowstorm'

**Snowstorm**

by Belladonna

 

Next week on Starsky & Hutch – Snowstorm.

 

Stay tuned as we watch our two dashing heroes get caught in the wilderness, a lone cabin in the woods with an unyielding storm of hail and ice trapping them inside. With no hope of a swift rescue, they have no other choice but to share body heat to stay alive.

Will they survive the storm or die there? And more importantly, will their experience have changed their friendship forever as hidden feelings are revealed ...

 

Wait a minute, what do you mean it's not about real snow but a boring old drug raid instead?


End file.
